


We Might Be Bread

by oceantovre



Series: We Might Be [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun with Water ;), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, NO ANGST THIS TIME, Oikawa gets wet, being angels, for once, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Iwaizumi wants milk bread, but Oikawa ate it all. The only solution is clearly to punish him with with water and kissing.not as kinky as it sounds





	We Might Be Bread

**Author's Note:**

> hey yo hope ya like it

Iwaizumi wanted milk bread. Why? He didn’t know. He had never liked milk bread, no matter how many times Oikawa had pestered and prodded and poked. Iwaizumi had never liked it. But, for some reason, on this afternoon, Iwaizumi was absolutely  _ yearning  _ for milk bread. 

And, of course, Oikawa had eaten it all.  Well, he’d just taken it all. Iwaizumi turned from the pantry and beelined for the living room where Oikawa was sitting, drinking a glass of water and eating some milk bread. Upon inspection, it was obvious that the piece he was holding was the last one. Iwaizumi moved quickly, landing on the couch next to Oikawa and reaching out for the milk bread. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, moving the milk bread out of the shorter man’s reach. 

Iwaizumi only grunted and used Oikawa’s shoulders to push off and reach for the bread for a second time. “Give,” He grunted, straining his arm toward the food. 

“No,” Oikawa said, moving it again, this time into his mouth. It was so full that his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk and he could barely close his lips. “Ihfs miy,” He said through the food. 

“You brat,” Iwaizumi said, pressing his hands on either side of Oikawa’s face. Oikawa protested quickly with a muffled scream as he tried to chew quickly and pull Iwaizumi’s arms off. 

Once Oikawa had swallowed, he looked up at Iwaizumi, both of them panting slightly from the exertion. 

“Why do you want milk bread?” Oikawa asked. 

“To eat,” Iwaizumi responded simply. 

“You don’t like milk bread.” 

“Things change.” 

“Sucks for you then, doesn’t it?” Oikawa asked teasingly, moving underneath Iwaizumi so he could lay down with his head on the arm of the couch, the book he had been reading in hand. “Now, if you don’t mind…” 

Oikawa began reading he book, but kept peeking to look at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi stayed sitting in Oikawa’s lap, straddling him as he lay there. 

“Iwa-chan, don’t be jealous because you can’t read,” Oikawa finally said. As soon as he did, three questions sprang into Iwaizumi’s mind:

 

  * __What is the nearest thing to hit him with?__


  * _How much do I care about this couch?_


  * _Will Oikawa cry if I get his hair wet?_



 

After weighing the pros and cons of throwing water on Oikawa, Iwaizumi decided it was a good idea and slowly reached for the half-full cup that Oikawa had left on the coffee table. Oikawa probably noticed, but didn’t think that Iwaizumi would get the couch wet. Unfortunately for him, Iwaizumi had  very little regard for it. 

“Put your book down,” Iwaizumi said as warning, since he did have a soft spot for books. Oikawa peeked over the book and narrowed his eyes at Iwaizumi, but lowered the book slowly onto the floor next to him. 

“Why?” He asked, just before the cup of water was dumped over his face. The setter sputtered for a moment from the shock of the cold water, quickly trying to turn his face away from it. Once all of the water had been poured, Iwaizumi put the glass back on the table and looked down at his boyfriend. 

Oikawa was looking up at him in disbelief, his pretty brown eyes wide and the hair around his face soaked and plastered across his forehead in abstract patterns. His lips were wet and pink, opening and closing around words that he wasn’t saying. Iwaizumi would be the first to admit that even when he was soaking wet, disgruntled, and hadn’t had the time to put on the concealer that Iwaizumi knew he wore, Oikawa Tooru looked gorgeous underneath him. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, pouting with his bottom lip thrust out as he looked up at his boyfriend. He tried to sit up, but Iwaizumi quickly used his hands to press Oikawa back down and adjust his straddle so that it was more firm. 

“Let me up!” Oikawa said, petulant. 

“Nah,” Iwaizumi responded casually, using a free hand to pick up and twist around one of the soaked sections of hair on Oikawa’s forehead. “You look so nice, wet and squirming underneath me.” 

The innuendo was obvious, and Oikawa narrowed his eyes and stopped moving. 

Iwaizumi leaned in closer, watching the droplets of water move over Oikawa’s soft skin, and the way his long lashes looked darker when they were covered in water. 

“You’re so pretty,” Iwaizumi murmured, his lips only inches from Oikawa’s. The setter quickly blushed, diverting his eyes and looking over to the side. This only succeeded in exposing Oikawa’s neck to Iwaizumi, and some of the water droplets running down it. 

Without hesitation, Iwaizumi leaned down, sucking at the water and the skin underneath. Oikawa jolted for a moment, then relaxed down with a quiet little moan. Iwaizumi took that as encouragement and continued placing little kisses along the pale expanse of Oikawa’s neck, sucking a little harder along his jawline and down near his collarbones. He would never admit it, but he liked the thought of Oikawa walking around all marked up by Iwaizumi. 

After moving back up his neck, Iwaizumi captured Oikawa’s lips with his own, moving slightly so that their lips could slot together perfectly. Oikawa responded eagerly, not waiting before slipping his tongue between Iwaizumi’s parted lips. Iwaizumi hummed in response. 

When they finally pulled apart, Iwaizumi kept his face close to Oikawa’s, staring into his eyes and admiring his features. 

Smiling, Iwaizumi dropped his head onto Oikawa’s chest, wrapping his arms around he setter and making himself comfortable. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said quietly. “I need to get a towel.” 

Iwaizumi only snuggled tighter to Oikawa in response, quietly muttering, “Nap time.”

Oikawa whined, but eventually they both fell asleep on the couch, with the setter using a nearby blanket as a makeshift towel in his moment of need. They only woke up when it was around dinner time, choosing to lazily order a pizza and watch some old alien movie that Oikawa had tucked away from university. 

They ended up sleeping on the couch overnight too, this time side by side with their hands clasped and their lips bruised and red from their nighttime activities. When they finally fell asleep, it was only after they’d both said their nightly “I love you”s, which, while they were expected, never meant anything less than exactly what was said. 

“I love you, Hajime.” 

“Love you more, Tooru.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback! I’m always down for concrit or if y’all just like talking to me I like meeting new people <3


End file.
